The battle with skystriker
by saxcuL. the all-knowing
Summary: This is a fight with sky striker in a D&D campaign we played, enjoy.


{For some god afoul reason I decide to write what happens to be one of my more "epic battles" of D&D for you all to read, don't worry I'll explain the what's from the who's as we go through the story.}

We find ou r hero's vextren the paladin , locxdan the monk, phexston the death knight, hunter the barbarian , and hippy the rouge in equestrian of all places!  
(I know the madness!) But our heroes have been sent on a mission by celestia herself to recover the lost elements of harmony that was stolen and hid away by discord the god of chaos. So far they have help twilight sparkle and fluttershy recover the elements of magic and kindness (yes they are in human form in this game) next on the list was the element of loyalty and to help them recover it was none other then its bearer rainbow dash. Their journey lead them to an abandon cloud coliseum , it was one rainbow dash never thought she would return to, for this was the coliseum of the last performance of the last captain of the wonderbolts, sky striker, rainbow dashes father….

our heroes were well prepared to journey on to the clouds for they drink an elixir of cloud walking to allow them to step foot on its floors, there they traveled to the floor of the coliseum to spot the element, but like the past two it also had a guarding put there to protect it from anyone tempting to take it back. As they approached they saw a figure sitting on the wall above the element, his head was down but they could clearly make out his leather jacket and blue scarf that hung from his body, his pants looked to be military issued B.D.W's of blue with lighting blots traveling down them. His hair which was held back by a pair of goggles was like a dark rainbow of red, blue, purple, and green. As he heard them approach he looked up with sonic face a thin beard of the same colors on his head graced his chin and then….he stood to greet them.

As he stood rainbow stopped, shocked not quite comprehending what she was seeing "but...h-he's…." was all that escaped her mouth before sky appeared before them in a blur of movement looking down at his daughter with the same sonic face, and as rainbow stood there in shock that her father was standing there before her alive and whole he sunk his fist in to rainbows stomach, tisking as he did "too slow dash" he said as his only daughter flew in to the far wall of the coliseum. He then turned his Attention to our hero's still bug eyed to the speed the man before them was capable of he struck, slamming his fist against locxdan's face sending him flying down the field and in a flash of movement the rest of the party with them and with his superior speed he dominated the battle, our heroes could not keep up try as they might for every scrape they did against his dragon hide leather jacket his hit them each three times each.

When the first round was over and our hero's laid on their backs sky only had holes in his jacket, he tisk again and said "is this the best celestia could send? No wonder she's losing to discord" and with that he turned around and started walking back to the element, he got half way there when he felt the magical energy's from his "opponents" (if you could call them that) rise. The air grows thicker as each of our heroes' released their weapon's true power.

"roar to the heavens, RATIEN!" shouted locxdan the unpredictable  
"further death, OSSAIM!" shouted the death knight  
"command the shadows, KITIN UMBRA!" said hippy the rouge  
"break their bones, LOCKJAW!" yelled with blinding fury of the barbarian  
"RAGNEL!" said the paladin  
and with that sky striker smiled and said "finally getting serious?" he asked as he looked a pone our hero's their weapons changing from mundane to the extra ordinary that they truly were. Locxdans katana had shifted and grow to a lance of mithral, the visage of a dragon head could be seen with the blade jetting out of its mouth, the death knights simple long sword had change to that of a magnificent basterd sword of black iron, sharp claws shooting out of the blade making it look like a large crud saw, hippies single dagger became two connected by a chain the metal seemed to take the light out of the area around them, the paladin blade went from being made of iron to that of pure light, bringing light to every corner of the battle ground, the barbarian great axe grow hazy and begin to shift from one weapon to the next as if it was trying to make up its mind on what it wants to be.

as sky was inspecting the hero's odd weapons the paladin struck by swinging his sword at him a blade of light coming from it, sky quickly dodged it and said "finally, a real fight" as he pulled down his goggles that head his hair back and the battle begin again. The rouge appeared from the shadows below sky to take a swipe to his mid-sections with his daggers as locxdan and the rest moved in on him, they got faster, their strikes came more precise and their teamwork started to show as they as a group begin to out maneuver sky and landing blows. The paladin and death knight kept their distance and fired blast of light and negative energy at him as the monk and barbarian came in close to try and take him out as the rouge danced in the shadows taking every chance to stab at his heels in the hope it would slow him down. The monk would lash out with punches and kicks as he gracefully danced with his lance landing glancing blows against sky, the barbarian swung wildly but never hitting his friend years of teamwork were behind each of the monks and barbarian attacks showing off how well they worked together putting sky striker on the defensive.

But sky proved why he was a captain of the wonderblots by ducking and dodging the group's efforts to pin him down and hit him his grace and speed was more than a match for their teamwork. But with a crack of lighting and the speed of a thunderbolt rainbow dash burst from the rubble of the ruin wall and land the first real hit against him sending him flying as he had done to her. As he flew rainbow flowed yelling "YOU DIED HERE! YOUR HEART GAVE OUT! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!" at her father as he skidded across the ground. Dash caught up with him, flying right over him she tried to hit him again but got a swift kick to the chest for her troubles sending her skyward "discord has many powers" he answered his daughters question "he can even bring the long dead back to life!"

He flipped back up to his feet "but right now I think this place is getting to crowded for my taste" he said as he raised his hand and then with terrifying force striking the ground spitting the arena in half, destroying any foot holds that our hero's had….

and then they fell through the sky to the waiting earth below…


End file.
